thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Erraline Xykler
Status: Needs renovation Erraline Xykler (also known as Annaliese Braren) is a female tribute originally from District 5, but is situated in District 12. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Extra Information Family: * Biological mother (separated) * Half-brother * Riviera Braren (adoptive mother) Home: District 5 (birthplace, formerly), The Capitol (temporarily formerly), District 12 (temporarily) Occupation(s) before Games: Student Usual affiliation: Riviera Braren Usual alliance: With the Anti-Careers or with an older, trustworthy tribute Love Interest(s): None Backstory A cold, winter's night. The sky was as black as a raven and stars scattered across that raven-black sky. The stars themselves looked like miniscule diamonds. District 5 was mostly covered in a blanket of paper-white snow. Young children found temporary pleasure and comfort in the sound of their feet lightly pressing against the snow, whilst still making sure to hold on to the hand of one of their parents. '' ''"Citizens of District 5 are instructed to evacuate immediately and board trains to the Capitol, where accommodation, food and extra clothes will be provided. Medicine for the sick will also be provided. Take your most valued belongings with you. Make sure that nobody is left behind." Every citizen shivered in the cold atmosphere and longed for the warmth that the Capitol promised. Nothing but condensation of the breaths of the travelling individuals filled the air. One of the said individuals was a young woman. This woman looked around twenty, twenty-one. She had luscious, chocolate-brown hair which descended in curls up to her cleavage. Her eyes were no colour at all. Not blue, not green, not brown, not grey. Not even violet or amber. Her eyes were crystal-like. This young woman was adorned in a thick black cloaked coat, with a shiny black belt around the waist, making the woman's slender figure more prominent, leggings and fur boots. Most individuals brought small bags with them which contained small items that they classed as their most valuable items. To families, everybody being together was what was most valuable. '' ''What was valuable to the young woman? Her infant daughter. Two months had passed since the woman had given birth to this infant girl. Her family had given up on her and the father of the baby was nowhere to be found, meaning that this woman was all by herself. She didn't want to be alone until the moment in which she set her eyes upon her child for the first time. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Only this little baby mattered. The young mother made sure that the infant was wrapped up and protected from the cold winter's atmosphere. For extra protection, she held her daughter close to her. As she headed for the district's train station, she noticed that the chance of her and her baby getting onto the trains was threatened. The trains were full, almost to maximum capacity. She observed in disbelief as some individuals were not being fair to others. Some individuals clearly couldn't decide on what was most valuable to them and decided to bags and bags of possessions with them. The room which those bagfuls of possessions occupied could have been used to fit more people instead, people like her and her baby. As everybody just ignored her, the worst possible situation occurred. There was little room left in the last remaining train of the district. The young mother was the final person standing outside of the train. '' ''"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave your child behind." '' ''The mother turned to the Peacekeeper who had spoken in disgust, after noticing that everybody on the train was looking at her. "You want me to leave my two month old daughter behind? My daughter, who I was just getting to know?" "Your daughter will be in safe hands. She will be taken in with other children that have been left behind and then transferred to an orphanage when she's older. Now, hand over your daughter and get on the train. You're holding everybody up." "I'm holding everybody up because you expect me to hand over my daughter whereas entire families boarding the trains get to take bagfuls of stuff with them." The young mother refused to hand over her daughter. As she refused to do so, the Peacekeeper turned forceful. She fought with the Peacekeeper and lost as her wailing daughter was handed over to a volunteer who had willingly offered to stay behind to look after the children left behind. '' ''She managed to avoid the wrath of the receiving end of a machine gun, but she endured a series of beatings. After this ordeal was over, she complied. "Can I at least say goodbye?" "Make it quick." The young woman, trying to conceal her pain, stumbled towards her daughter. "Goodbye my beautiful little girl. I hope that we can meet again one day, whether it is in life or in death. But since then, I wish you happiness, I wish you courage and I wish you strength. I just know that you're going to be an amazing person when you grow up and you'll be able to accomplish any dreams you have, the ability which I never had. Until we meet again, my sweet angel." ---- 7 YEARS LATER "Annaliese, please come in here." For five years, Riviera Braren had managed to hide Annaliese from the fact that she was adopted. Annaliese had no memory of her biological mother. For the five years that this girl had been in her life (so far), she (Annaliese) had always called Riviera mother. "Hello mother. Is everything okay?" "Annaliese, sweetie, there is something I need to tell you." Annaliese listened carefully as Riviera revealed the truth behind her parentage, how she was never Riviera's daughter. "What happened to my biological mother?" Annaliese asked softly, showing no sign of anger or sadness over Riviera's revelation. "When you was two months old, the citizens of District 5 were forced to evacuate temporarily. I don't remember why the citizens were forced to evacuate. I think it was because of a bomb scare. Many citizens returned to District 5, but others decided not to return and instead live in other districts. You and your mother were separated during that evacuation." ---- 3 YEARS LATER It was a hot, summer's day. Annaliese, now a 10 year old shy and reserved girl, sat by herself in school. She sat on the bench, drawing pictures of a fantasy land. A land where she would rather be at. Annaliese's main talent was, in fact, drawing. She had grown up to be a very creative girl, as well as shy and reserved. She ignored those who glared at her and laughed at her for choosing to draw, when she could socialise with other people, by not facing them at all. However, Annaliese didn't like socialising with other people. "Did you see the news? Some teenager's looking for his long-lost half-sister. Apparently, she was separated from her biological mother during a District 5 evacuation. Now everyone's looking for her because there's a cash reward involved." "But did you see how cute he was?" "Yeah, he was totally cute." Immediately, at eavesdropping on this conversation, Annaliese's eyes gleamed with interest at learning that Panem was now on the hunt for her, thanks to one curious teenage boy, her half-brother. However, she never told anybody about her past, so if she was to reveal that she was in fact the "District 5 evacuation baby", then nobody would believe her. "Oh well, my home is in The Capitol now. I am the daughter of Riviera Braren." She thought to herself. However, she knew that that was not true and will never be true. "You'd better apologise to me or I will make you wish that you were never born!" Annaliese looked up from her paper to see that a 12 year old boy, Cerraeses Longan, was being bullied by another 12 year old, Morinian Justice. Poor Cerraeses was on the floor, clutching his nose as it was flowing with blood. "Ugh, you're so weird. Like Drawing Girl over there." This insult caused Annaliese to pack away her things into her bag and walk over to Morinian. "I'm not going to retailate by insulting you back, because I'm not like that. Instead, I'm just going to say this. What you say about me will not hurt my feelings. What anybody says about me will not hurt my feelings." "Oh please, we all know you're lying. You're a little girl." Morinian went from bullying Cerraeses to taunting Annaliese, who was now standing up for herself and standing up for Cerraeses. Cerraeses looked at Annaliese in a grateful manner. "Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you!" "No, I will not leave him alone. He's disgusted me, that's what he's done wrong." As Morinian continued to be horrible and provoked Annaliese, the young girl did something that nobody expected from her. "I guess this should teach you." With one quick movement, Annaliese punched Morinian in the face, causing blood to flow from his nose profusely. ---- 2 YEARS LATER "Breaking news! There has been reports of wildfires spreading from the forests surrounding The Capitol, thanks to the government and the President testing various weapons shipped from District 13. Capitol citizens are advised to be wary when leaving the Capitol and everything is being done to make sure that the wildfires are under control and do not spread to within the Capitol." Annaliese, now 12, was still shy and reserved, but she tended to stand up for herself more. Ever since that incident with Morinian, she had become more popular at school. But Annaliese didn't want the attention. She just wanted to be by herself. Her new passion was exploration. She still loved drawing, but she found exploration more exciting. "Annaliese, I do not want you going outside. The air is probably filled with smoke from the wildfires and I can't afford to have you die from smoke inhalation. Also, I don't even want you going outside in the first place. It's too dangerous. Can't you just stay at home, instead?" "Mother, I will be back. I promise. And I'm not going to die from smoke inhalation." Before she could hear her adoptive mother's pleas to not go outside, Annaliese had rushed into the depths of night. Riviera was right. The air was filled with smoke from the wildfires. Annaliese tried to cover her nose with her clothing, but this obviously wasn't enough to survive against the smoke, turning thicker and thicker by the minute. Annaliese slowly paced through the Capitol streets, when she heard the familiar sound of fire crackling and people screaming. The wildfires had managed to make it into the Capitol, despite the attempts to keep it under control. As more came to help, more lives were claimed. Helpless and only able to temporarily observe, the young girl's surroundings suddenly became blurry. It was only a matter of time before she fainted from the slow suffocation of the smoke. ---- "This girl was found at the wildfire, yes?" "Yes, Doctor. Bad case of smoke inhalation." "Age?" "12." "What is the name of this young girl?" "We don't know her name. For now, she's being classed as unidentified." "If so, you need to give her a temporary placeholder name. How about Erraline Xykler? It can fit a 12 year old." Annaliese, or Erraline as she was called under current circumstances, was asleep in a Capitol-owned, District 12-situated hospital. She was now completely separated from Riviera. Luckily, she would go on to recover. But unfortunately for the staff, they wouldn't get to find out who Erraline really was and where her family was, thanks to the nurse who secretly discharged her at night from the hospital. Personality Erraline/Annaliese is a quiet girl who heavily believes in the saying "If you respect me, I will respect you". Antagonize her, however, and she will not respect you. She isn't afraid to stand up for herself. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: Agility, stealth, climbing trees Weaknesses: Physical strength, hand to hand combat, heavy weaponry Song Inspiration None Inspiration None Family NoFemale.png|Biological mother NoMale.png|Half-brother Notable relationships Gallery Fate TBA after retirement. Trivia * Erraline was the Tribute of the Month for December 2015. * Erraline is one of the tributes created by The Targaryen of District 4 whose backstory does not involve death whatsoever. See Also Category:Females Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:12 year olds Category:Tribute Of The Month